Large vehicles, such as tractor drawn trailers, trucks, and busses are widely used to transport goods. These vehicles typically have at least one large roof surface. In cooler climates ice and snow often accumulates on the roof surface of vehicles in the course of their use and storage. Unfortunately, as a vehicle moves, and especially at highway speeds, the snow and ice is propelled off the vehicle. Every year, people are seriously injured or killed by falling ice projectiles and blinding snow landing on the windshields of vehicles adjacent to or following directly behind these large vehicles.
While some vehicle operators will check and remove the snow and ice from the roof of their vehicle manually, this can be time consuming and labor intensive. Stationary apparatuses configured to remove snow and ice from the roof of vehicles exist, however, they large, expensive, and are only effective if the vehicle does not have to travel far in order to reach the apparatus. Other vehicle mounted snow and ice removal systems exist, but they are complex, expensive, and offer less than ideal results.
Therefore a need exists for a novel device for preventing and removing snow and ice accumulation from the roof of a vehicle. There is also a need for novel snow and ice removal device which is not stationary or coupled to a ground or ground based structure. A further need exists for novel snow and ice removal device that is not overly complex or expensive.